


Skat

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [555]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (kind of i know), Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poker, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bas est un idiot avec ses sentiments, Freddy et Zimbo n'arrangent rien.
Relationships: Bas Dost/Sebastian Rode, Frederik Rønnow/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [555]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Skat

Skat

Bas n’est pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver à jouer au Skat avec Sebastian et Frederik, enfin, il y a bien Jan en plus, mais juste pour trier et distribuer les cartes. Il adore jouer aux cartes avec eux, ils sont ce trio (quarto, Jan le frapperait s’il savait qu’il l’oubliait autant) dans l’équipe qui passe plus de temps à jouer aux cartes dans l’avion au lieu de regarder le paysage ou de dormir. Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’aimait pas passer son temps avec Seppl, à défier Freddy lors de leurs parties de Skat. Bas ne sait pas vraiment expliquer ce qu’il aime chez l’allemand, mais ça ne le dérange pas de passer une bonne partie de son temps avec lui, et il sait que ni Frederik ou Jan ne peuvent le blâmer, parce qu’il sait que le danois et son entraîneur des gardiens entretiennent une relation depuis un moment, même s’ils essayent de rester discrets (sans vraiment réussir pendant leurs parties de cartes).

Sa plus grande peur est que Seppl comprenne avant qu’il ne réussisse à mettre au point ses propres sentiments. Bas déteste voir les regards de Freddy et Zimbo vers lui quand ils jouent dans l’avion, comme s’ils ne pouvaient que lui conseiller de tout lui avouer avant qu’ils ne le fassent pour lui. Foutus gardiens. Seppl ne semble toujours pas avoir conscience de ce que son coéquipier attaquant peut ressentir pour lui. Bas avale la boule dans sa gorge quand Hinti passe entre leurs plateaux de jeu pour rejoindre leur capitaine, il a l’impression d’être le seul à ne pas assumer ses sentiments dans l’équipe. Il va continuer de blâmer les deux gardiens quand ces derniers font exprès de terminer la partie pour le laisser seul avec le milieu de terrain. Bien sûr ils savent qu’ils ne peuvent pas jouer à deux, alors il va devoir combler le vide jusqu’à ce qu’ils atterrissent.

Bas ne jouera plus aux cartes avec Freddy et Zimbo si c’est pour se retrouver à devoir expliquer lentement mais presque sûrement à Seppl qu’il l’aime. Il pourra finir par apprendre les règles à d’autres membres de l’équipe à l’avenir…

Fin


End file.
